eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jkjway
Thanks Thanks, i appreciate the congratulations. Accept, which banner are you talking about? i haven't seen any around Scarface.Shifter 04:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats cool Galeen S. is really getting some work done, he made this forum for Admins and i think he's doing basic setup right now, so it's cool. Scarface.Shifter 05:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting photos of the game How did you get that interesting photo of the Funny Fall?? Well, I know that pressing the circle button and the top one you can take a photo of the screen, but that has to be an istant, and it has to be very difficult to take photos in, like, a half second... do you use a programme?... I would like to take some too xD Bye...Gekonero- Eliminate Player 20:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Saw you also Am I doing good with Infiltrator? i just began using it this afternoon even though it's only at x8 upgrades, before i used a Tanker which i hated (big difference). Yet, it's a bit sad that none of my weapons are upgraded :P and i can't compete with foes who match my skill b/c i am too weak in terms of upgrades , but thats what i get for switching armors & owning all pro weapons. Scarface.Shifter 05:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Vipers Yah! You joined the Vipers. Bondzox 03:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you add me on Plus+? Or if you see that I added you, add me too (^-^). Thanks.Bondzox 16:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Recruiting Could you share your way to get 20+ recruits on Eliminate? it would be really helpful :D Scarface.Shifter 23:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) No hard feelings The title says it all. Just, i know I was the easier target, and I really dont care about that, what I was kinda irritated was that vortex was glitching, I kept going for him, and then you killed me. How about next time he does that (If we three all play together) and he glitches, we gang up? I really dont care, but I absolutely HATE glitchers, so.... Bondzox 00:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sniper vs Infiltrator hey would you mind giving me advice on the forum post sniper vs infiltrator by -Predators-? thanks. -Predators-, BladesOfDestiny, and Waxers31 21:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) is this even possible hey, i faced a guy who was rank 3 skill 3324 on my new account. there is a pic on the forum post: is this even possible? do u have any ideas how he did it... -Predators- 16:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Theres a problem In the middle of making the chart for armors I realized that both Offworlder and Albatross say "Adequate" or "Enhanced" for their targeting, so now I am wondering what it actually is. For now I'll make them 0 at the chart with a little note at the bottom that it is unknown. I'll make some averaged guesses on what it could be and put it on the chart. Scarface.Shifter 17:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wats up Hey I think I've played eliminate against you before.... My name is 'game4ivo' :D Heh Silly shay making clans, and pages in capital letters :P. I never noticed you were an admin btw. We are pretty much in charge here since other admins never show up and ramoola (owner) let's us do anything we like. Scarface.Shifter 19:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC)